The invention relates to a high-voltage connector, consisting of a plug member and a receptacle member for receiving the plug member, the area of the plug member facing the receptacle member and/or the area of the receptacle member facing the plug member being provided with a layer of an elastomer. The invention also relates to an X-ray generator comprising such a high-voltage connector and to a method of manufacturing such a high-voltage connector.
The high-voltage strength of a high-voltage connector consisting of a plug member and a receptacle member is limited by ionization processes in the joint between the facing surfaces of the plug member and the receptacle member. Therefore, these parts must be sufficiently long to preclude the occurrence of such ionization processes.